Nuevos Vecinos
by Inanna-Ishtar
Summary: Hartos de los delirios de ciertos vecinos, los que habitaban el 303 se mudan. Preocupado y alterado, Frank Sunderland pone un anuncio para que alguien alquile. Despues de intentos fallidos, logran que alguien responda. Sin embargo, entre uno de los nuevos vecinos y Walter habran muchas disputas,peleas...en fin. Historia de humor y yaoi!


**Mi primer crossover :O hacia rato que quería hacer uno entre SH y RE. Hoy,hice uno para las fan girls,como mayoritariamente escribo en mi cuenta fic yaois xD , hoy tenemos la oportunidad(?) de ver como interactuan Walter y Henry con.. averiguen.**

Resulta ser que el departamento 303 quedó deshabitado por la pronta mudanza. El motivo de su ida, fue porque estaban hartos de las supersticiones de Walter, los vomitos que dejaba Eileen tras noches de parranda, lo irritable de Richard, lo modesto de Henry, en fin...

Nada es perfecto. Pero se ve que ahí eran muy minuciosos. Entonces se fueron. Proximamente un cartel con la palabra "Se vende" figuraría para ese departamento.

—¿Se fueron?

—Menos mal, porque eran insoportable.

—Los espantaste ,¡Walter!

—Bueno,no es mi culpa que dejen vomito o incluso se encuentre a una mujer toda destruida al lado de nuestro departamento. Qué vulgaridad..

—Muchachos...-Saludaba Sunderland

—Hola Frank, ¿Qué sucede?

—Chicos, como ustedes saben, hoy en día muchas personas querrían tener un departamento aunque sea para que alquilen. El tema es que me gustaría que alguno me ayude con la entrevista para ver quien podria quedarse con ello. Ya lo han tasado y hoy vendran unas 10 personas más o menos...

—Ni que fuera tuyo...

—Es mio ese departamento. Veran chicos, cuando lo tuve a James, primero viviamos ahí. Luego ,como quedé como intendente, me mudé al departamento de ahí.

—No sabíamos...

—Sip. Así fue...el tema es que necesito a alguno de ustedes para ver a quien le gustaría alquilarlo.

—Ok,yo te doy una mano.

—Diviertete ,Henry. Esperemos que sean mejores vecinos.

Los resultados no fueron los esperados.O aparecía Walter, o Richard molestando y se iban. Entonces, para no perder más tiempo, publicaron un aviso en internet y en el diario para que alguien pudiera ver.

—¡Seguramente en 10 minutos tendremos respuestas!

—No sea minucioso, Sunderland. Esto tardará un poco...

—¿Y cómo sabremos de la respuesta?

—Puse mi cuenta de mail,la chequearé cada tanto para ver si hay alguna noticia.

Y el resultado tardó una semana aproximadamente. Habían varios mails, el cual Henry respondió uno por uno. La respuesta fue que estas personas se acercaron a ver el lugar, pero Walter y Richard hicieron de las suyas.

—Esto es inutil,Henry...ese departamento está maldito!-Lloraba Sunderland

—¡Con mi vieja no!-Le grita Walter

—Descuide, seguramente alguien vendrá...

Mientras tanto,en un laboratorio de alta complejidad.

_"Departamentos. Zona: South Ashfield_

_Estilo: Edificio de tres pisos, bastante amplio._

_Departamento de 2 ambientes, con cocina-comedor y un baño. El tema del precio del alquiler consultar. Forma de pago consultar._

_Preguntas y dudas en esta dirección..."_

—Hmmm creo que encontré lo que buscaba.

Una vez más, Henry chequeó la casilla de mail y allí estaba. Una nueva persona ojearía el departamento.

—Señor Sunderland,lamento informarle que no podré acompañarle en esta ocasión, tengo que ir a ver a mi abuelita,está muy enferma.

—¡Excusas!

—Pero...es en serio. Snif..abuelita-Desequilibrio emocional-

—Bueno, vaya Townshend. Después le comento como me fue.

El día transcurrió de la siguiente manera: Henry fue a lo de su abuelita. Misteriosamente, Walter no estaba, y Richard estaba durmiendo una siesta (En realidad Frank,para no volver a perder,decidió darle sedantes a Richard, y a Walter lo llevó a que busque un tesoro escondido en un bosque).

Finalmente, después del dialogo establecido, Sunderland logra cerrar contrato con esta persona. Así que,en una semana más habrá nuevos vecinos.

—¿Cómo le fue, Sunderland?

—¡Espectacular! Cerramos trato.

—Genial..¿Para cuando los nuevos vecinos?

—Una semana vendrá la mudanza y ahí lo conoceras. La verdad es una gran tipo, muy serio,responsable, se nota que es de confiar.

—Y..¿Qué hacemos de aquí a una semana?

—Pues...¡Bailemos!

Igual no se pasaron toda la semana bailando, tuvieron sus tareas. Los días transcurrían,e impacientemente ya querían que habiten ese departamento.

Después de bailes, peleas, discusiones, actividades paranormales, llegó el día esperado: Los nuevos vecinos estan por llegar!

—Recién me enteré que van a venir nuevos vecinos al departamento de al lado.

—En serio? Ta rápido compraron?

—No compraron,alquilaron..es una pareja.

—Ah..mira vos...¿Y cuando vienen?

—Hoy

—Hoy?

—Por eso te decía.. iré a ver a Sunderland.

—Bueno,yo me voy a bañar.

Henry fue hasta lo de Frank mientras Henry decide bajar para ver si hay novedades de los nuevos llegar,estaba también Eileen.

—¿Así que también te enteraste de los nuevos vecinos?

—Si, ayer me dijo.

—¿Vamos a esperarlos afuera,que les parece?

Frank,Eileen y Henry salen afuera para esperar a la nueva pareja que estaba por habitar el departamento de al lado.

—¿Tienes idea de como se llaman?

—¿Es más de uno?

—Si, me olvidé de decirles. Él tiene pareja, así que serían "nuevos vecinos".

—Oh.. ¡parece que ahí vienen!

La pareja feliz venía en un auto bastante modernito,y los vidrios eran color oscuro por lo que no se podía distinguir bien quienes auto se estaciona,y de allí,sale un muchacho alto, con una linda contextura física y de cabello color oscuro.

—Hola Mi nombre es Albert Wesker, de ahora en más seré su nuevo vecino.

—Wow... qué seriedad y formalidad.

—Hola nuevamente, Albert. Hoy vine con un par de vecinos,ellos estan en tu piso.

—Qué tal.

—Eileen Galvin,un gusto.

—Henry Townshend, su vecino de al lado.

—¿Disculpe, pero es comprometido?-Preguntaba Sunderland

—Así es. Hace unos meses nos comprometimos con mi pareja,pero aún no nos casaremos. Estamos muy ocupados...

—Y a qué te dedicas,¿Albert?

—Soy...bioquimico.

—Por cierto..¿Cuando conoceremos a la flamante señora Wesker?

Incomodado, Wesker pone la mano en la cabeza y responde.

—Estem... veran, yo...

Y allí del auto sale un muchacho de cabello marrón, buen aspecto físico.

—¡Hola! Me llamo Christopher Redfield, Chris para los amigos.

—Ah... son amigos!

—No...exactamente-Responde Wesker—agrega—...somos pareja. Él es mi prometido

Los tres se sorprenden.

—Ah.. genial. No se preocupen muchachos...jeje.

Entonces desde la ventana, Walter observaba la situación.

—Ese...es...-Pensaba Walter

—Bueno, ¿Necesitan ayuda con algo? Les puedo dar mi número de telefono por cualquier inconveniente.

—Oh son muy amables.-Responde Wesker

Después de las presentaciones, Henry sube al departamento. Allí, un molesto Walter Sullivan lo espera.

—¿Me puedes decir qué hacen?

—Walter, son dos. Como nosotros...

—¡El rubio me refieron! Es un delincuente...

—Y vos sos un asesino...

—Henry... ¡ese hombre perteneció a Umbrella Corporation! Imagina que clase de porquería hará aca

—Por favor, Walter. Umbrella Corporation no existe, es sabido eso. Se fundió hace años,además el tipo es bioquimico

—AH!—se sorprende—Definitivamente es él!

—Walter, no delires...calmate.

Entonces Henry se va. Walter mira fijamente en la ventana a Albert.

—Ese...no puede ser...—Pensaba Wesker,mientras lo miraba a Walter.

Continuará


End file.
